


Neon

by Littlewritercutie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Impregnation, Magical Pregnancy, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewritercutie/pseuds/Littlewritercutie
Summary: Alix comes to Alya and Marinette for advice on getting a kiss out of Ladybug, and Marinette is keen to see Alix succeed.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Alix Kubdel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It breaks my heart that (most) girls can't get other girls pregnant... on the other hand, I'd have been a teenage pregnancy statistic if we could. Heh.
> 
> This is magical, akuma enabled teen pregnancy by the way. It's my dirty dirty fantasy that comes from the stupid part of my brain that says that being a teenaged parent would be exciting... which it would be, but also very stupid.

**Chapter 1**

There was a tension in the air. Kim had a sour look on his face, while Alix just sat there with a small blush on hers.

Marinette and Alya had been playing some games when Alix had texted Alya asking if they could meet. Now Kim and Alix had joined them in Marinette’s room.

“I can’t believe I lost to you again, Marinette.”

Kim wasn’t sour because he lost again, but because he was sour when he came in.

“What did you expect?” Marinette replied slightly smugly.

Marinette could see Alya rolling her eyes. She wasn’t sure if it was at her proclamation or at Kim’s stubbornness.

“Alright, enough delaying, what did you want?” Alya asked expectantly.

While they regularly hung out with Alix, Kim wasn’t normally part of that circle of friends. He was their friend, but not to the point where they normally spontaneously met up.

Kim carefully put the controller down and sat back in his seat. He avoided Alya’s eyes.

“We made a bet slash dare,” Alix replied evenly, her face still splashed with red.

Kim’s face scrunched up in distaste.

“We were hoping for some advice,” she continued.

Alya twirled her hand in a “get on with it” motion, staring at them expectantly.

Alix glanced at Kim who avoided her eyes too.

“Kim… dared me to make out with Ladybug.”

Marinette couldn’t suppress her cough at Alix’s words while Alya just looked at Alix in surprise. Alix was nervously smiling.

“I – um – dared him to make out with Chat.” Alix shrugged, only glancing at Marinette’s coughing fit for a second. “It seemed fair game.”

Kim scrunched up his eyes and sighed at her words. Alix almost looked like she wanted to laugh at his reaction.

“If you can’t take it, don’t deal it after all.”

This time Kim glared at her, and she smiled back. There was a few moments of silence.

“I was – uh – wondering if you knew anything about Ladybug, Alya…” Alix fidgeted nervously. “Like, how she reacts to fans wanting a kiss?”

Her brain rebooting, Marinette could see the dozens of boys and men she’d had to push away since she put on the earrings. There was always someone who thought they could woo her for a kiss or more, many of them creepily old for her. One time she’d actually told one of them how old she was, but it did nothing to stop him. She didn’t bother any more, not only because of that but because she didn’t think sharing her age was a good idea.

Alya looked thoughtful at the comment.

“Well, I – uh…” she started before pausing again. “I’ve never seen her kiss anyone, but I have seen her push some guys away a few times.”

Alya taps her fingers on the arm of her chair for several moments and then freezes, a wicked smile crossing her face.

“I remember one time Ladybug pushed an old creep into the Seine.” Alya looked gleeful. “Then she fished him out and left him sputtering on the path.”

Marinette gave an awkward smile as she vividly remembered that incident. Case in point: creeps.

“So – uh,” everyone turned at Kim as he spoke for once. “No girls?”

Marinette noticed Alix narrow her eyes at Kim.

“Girls?” Alya asked.

“She push any into the Seine?”

Alya raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“No…” she replied unsurely.

There was a few moments before something clicked.

“Wait, you’re asking if Ladybug might be gay?”

Alya laughed and Marinette suddenly found she didn’t like the direction of this conversation.

“No-way, she like _Chat_.”

Marinette found herself coughing again and Alya looked at her.

“What?” Alya asked incredulously. “There’s no way she’s gay. She and Chat are totally together.”

“I –” That was definitely not what she meant.

“I think you’re out of luck,” said Kim looking straight at Alix.

“Fuck you,” she immediately shot back.

“I don’t think she likes Chat,” said Marinette, ignoring whatever Kim and Alix were arguing about.

“You _like_ Ladybug?” Alya exclaimed, ignoring _whatever_ Marinette had said.

“Wait, what?” asked Marinette as everything processed.

Everyone’s eyes were on Alix.

“Fuck you, Kim,” she muttered angrily, arms crossed.

“Like _like?_ ” asked Alya.

Alix looked sour.

“I like girls,” she replied shortly, ignoring Alya’s eyes.

“Oh,” replied Alya in surprise. A few moments passed. “We’ll, you have good taste,” she added.

Alix grumbled.

“Thanks.”

“Y-you… _like_ Ladybug?” asked Marinette, her voice a few pitches higher than normal.

Alix’s eyes flashed to Marinette.

“Yes.” And then turned back to glaring at Kim.

“Wow,” was all Marinette could say in shock.

Alix gave her a very quick, small smile.

Marinette’s mind was going a million miles a minute. _Alix_ liked her. _Alix._ That was… Marinette wasn’t even sure what that was. She had never even considered the thought before, of _liking girls_. Well, she _knew_ lesbians existed, but she’d never really thought about it, you know?

Marinette found herself watching Alix. She might have been one of the shortest girls in her class, but Alix had a certain athletic litheness to her. Then there was her deceivingly soft face that hid an inner sharpness. Alix was strong, and remembering the future version, Marinette knew she would become even stronger.

Suddenly a thought crossed her mind, and she found herself wondering what it would be like if Alix went through with what she had admitted to wanting to do. She wondered what Alix’s lips would taste like, and what it would be like have to bend down to kiss her.

“Oh my god.”

She hadn’t meant to say it that loudly and maybe she really hadn’t said it loudly… but given everyone had just been sitting around awkwardly in silence for several minutes, even a whispered word _sounded_ loud. Everyone turned to her, a look of curiosity on their faces. As she stared at Alix’s eyes she knew the world had just shifted around. Suddenly, Alix’s eyes widened a fraction in realisation, and she _knew_ Marinette’s world had changed too.

Alix glanced at Alya for a second before returning to Marinette and giving her a reassuring smile.

“I’m going to ask anyway,” Alix said confidently, stealing the centre of attention.

Marinette realised that at that moment Alya had just been about to ask her something, but Alix’s statement distracted her. Marinette could see laughter in Alix’s eyes.

“I’m going to politely, _and not creepily_ ask if she will kiss me. Maybe she’ll say yes, maybe she’ll say no.”

“You hope she says yes,” Alya added with a knowing eyebrow wiggle.

Alix blushed slightly.

“I don’t think you have a chance with Chat on the scene, but you can ask,” continued Alya.

Alix looked annoyed at her final comment.

“Why don’t you just give it up, Alix?”

Alix made a disgusted look at Kim for his statement.

“You’re not getting out of the dare _that_ easily. If I kiss Ladybug, _you_ have to make an honest effort to kiss Chat.”

Kim looked disgusted while he grumbled.

“Fine,” he ground out.

They descended into awkward silence again.

“Have you ever kissed a girl?”

Marinette shocked herself by asking that. The thought had barely crossed her mind when she blurted it out.

Alix too looked a little bit shocked at the question, but with a small amount of pink dusting her cheeks she looked Marinette in the eye and answered.

“No,” she replied a bit breathlessly.

“But you want –” Marinette’s own voice had taken on a breathless quality “– You want Ladybug to be your first.”

Alix’s eyes were shining beautifully.

“Yeah,” she replied beaming.

Marinette couldn’t help but smile back. It was a bit strange to suddenly find herself pleasurably squirming at the thought. It was pleasurable and she realised she was going to give Alix that kiss.

The little gathering soon broke up. With Kim grumbling by her trapdoor, Alix gave Alya a hug, and then it was her turn. Marinette found herself giddy at the thought of just a hug from the other girl and she found herself hugging a touch longer than she normally would. When they separated Alix was standing very close to her.

“After –” Alix stumbled on her words slightly, her voice low. “Some time, I’d… I was wondering if we could spend some time talking. I’d like to have a girl like us to talk too.” Alix paused, a blush on her face.

Alix was clearly far ahead of her having clearly known about this for longer. She’d had less than half-an-hour. Marinette nodded.

Alix smiled.

“We sapphists have to stick together, right?”

It happened so suddenly she didn’t manage to react in time as Alix kissed two fingers before pressing them to Marinette’s lips, and then she walked off with Kim. The spot where Alix touched her felt wonderfully warm.

“Wow, what a revelation,” Alya would say after a few minutes of incredible daze later.

“Uh – yeah,” was all Marinette could reply with.

“I feel a bit sorry for her; she doesn’t stand a chance against Chat.”

Marinette almost wanted to say she was wrong, that Alix was absolutely going to get kiss, but instead replied with a distracted “Yeah”.

wWwWw

“Ah! Ah! Ah!”

Marinette could feel the peak coming. She could see it in her mind, Alix’s head between her legs, fingers deep inside her as she worked Marinette’s clit with her tongue. Alix was staring right at her face and she could see Alix’s satisfaction at how much pleasure she was bringing her. She could imagine her hand messing up Alix’s beautiful hair as she came.

“Ohhhhhhh,” Marinette groaned.

Her own fingers deep inside herself, legs pressed together with her knees pulled up into her chest and the water from the shower falling around her, Marinette sat still as she tried to process the pleasure she had just felt.

It was something else, it was… way better than anything else she had ever felt. Her heart suddenly ached as she realised she had wasted so much time on _boys_. Alix… she was incredible, and the thought of the other girl did things Adrien had simply never done to her.

She was a lesbian, a lesbian that had spent all the time supposedly pining for Adrien in denial.

It was painful in a way, but the feeling was tempered by lust… and maybe even _love_ for Alix. Oh god, she’s about to go head over heels for her. She fell for people so easily already and a dear friend just made her fall even faster.

Shakily, Marinette got up off the tiles and tried to finish up what she was actually supposed to do in the shower. By the time she got back to her room and slumped on the sofa it was obvious something was up.

“Marinette, what’s wrong?” Tikki asked in concern.

Strangely there was no confusion here. She just felt acceptance with this new knowledge, but also sadness at wasted time.

“I –”

She glanced at the photos of Adrien and was certain they did nothing anymore. Had she fallen into an expectation? The expectation she would like a boy, a famous model who was the wet dream of almost every other teen girl? Was it years of watching Disney princesses fall for prince charming?

“I think –” _No_ , it wasn’t think, it was _know_. “I like girls.”

There was another moment of contemplation.

“I _only_ like girls. I can’t believe I only just realised.” Her voice was quiet, almost like she was saying it to herself.

“Girls?” Tikki asked.

“Yeah.”

“Huh,” Tikki seemed a bit surprised too. “Alix?”

Marinette’s eyes turned to Tikki as the Kwami ate another macron.

“Yeah,” she said again. “I think I might even love her.”

Tikki paused and looked at her curiously.

“You see the goodness in people so easily, Marinette. I’m not surprised.”

wWwWw

They managed to go the rest of the weekend without an akuma attack. Marinette felt a bit guilty when it crossed her mind that she might have a chance to kiss Alix if there was one, that she was hoping in a way for someone to be akumatised.

On Monday morning she managed to get to the steps of the school just before the bell. She took a moment to catch her breath when she spotted something startling in the distance, a person leaning against a lamppost.

Alix was distinct; her vibrant red hair, the colourful tattoos on her arms, her blue eyes. _Older_ Alix was standing in the distance, staring straight at her. She pressed two fingers to her lips and then held it up, smirking at Marinette.

Marinette felt elation at the sight and shakily pressed two fingers of her own to her lips and held them up. It was an incredible sign.

When the bell rang and she went inside she felt warm every step of the way. It just got better when Alix gave her a small smile as she took her seat.

Marinette would get her guilty wish near lunchtime as Mr Ramier was akumatised _again._ She didn’t even need to use her lucky charm and at this point was sure Hawkmoth was doing this just to be a nuisance and disrupt her day. Jokes on him though, for once it was handing her exactly what she wanted.

Her heart was racing though as Chat bounded off, leaving her hoping that Alix had slipped out of class in search of her. She was in luck when she found a puffed-out Alix nearby, clearly running to the scene of the akuma. She put herself in Alix’s path and the girl came to a stop. Marinette wasn’t sure how much of it was blush and how much was because Alix had clearly raced here hoping to arrive before they wiped the floor with Mr Pigeon.

“Ladybug!” Alix exclaimed. “I – uh – I was hoping to speak to you.”

Marinette could feel her own blush.

“I – uh – I have a request. It’s – um – I hope it’s not rude…” she said before suddenly exclaiming “ _or creepy!_ ”

Alix looked really nervous, like she used to be around Adrien.

“Y-you can ask anything, Alix,” she managed to reply without stumbling too much.

Alix gave an embarrassed smile.

“I – um – just worry a bit. This is… a bit beyond what people normally ask.”

“Y-you want to kiss me.”

Alix’s eyes widened in shock as Marinette mentally kicked herself for jumping ahead. She quickly searched for an excuse.

“I – um – met older you… this morning.”

“Oh.”

She hadn’t said yes yet. She was nervous about the admission, even though she knew Alix would take it enthusiastically. Marinette bit the bullet.

“Liking girls is a bit of a recent revelation – for me that is.”

Alix’s face lit up.

“Would you – um – like me to take you somewhere nice?”

Alix nodded and Marinette carefully stepped forward. Her heart was beating like a drum now as she pulled Alix close and Alix slipped both arms around her. One of her arms around Alix, she swung her yo-yo. Alix’s grip on her didn’t falter as Marinette took her to a rooftop with nice views pf Paris.

“I-I’m sorry it’s not the Eifel Tower, but there’s –” Marinette felt like she’d forgotten the words for it, even though they were something you shouldn’t forget. “– too many people there.”

Setting Alix down she loosened her grip but didn’t want to take her hands-off Alix, instead letting them settle on her waist.

“It’s fine,” Alix replied quietly. She wasn’t looking anywhere but the superhero in her reach. He cheeks were sprinkled red and her blue eyes were glistening up at hers in amazement. “So – um – what do we –”

Marinette suddenly had a bust of confidence. Her hand slipped from Alix’s waist and tilted the shorter girl’s head up. Eyes widened in surprise, whatever she was going to say died on her lips as Marinette kissed her for the first time.

Kissing Alix was bliss. She moaned into the other girl’s mouth almost immediately as she used the hand still on her hip to pull Alix closer. She could taste Alix, smell Alix, and feel Alix. There was the wonderfully wet and warm feeling of their tongues connecting as they took the time to explore each other. Meanwhile she could feel Alix’s breasts pressed against her as Alix’s hand slid ever lower down her back.

She gasped slightly when Alix groped her bum and Marinette couldn’t help but feel that Alix’s breast was now fair game. A hand under Alix’s arm, she experimentally used her thumb to feel Alix’s breast. The sports bra hadn’t been in the fantasies, but it would be now.

She enjoyed it for maybe all of five seconds when Alix pulled away. Marinette felt dazed and Alix looked as dazed as she felt.

“I – uh.”

Alix paused and then nervously swallowed before with a slightly shaking hand feeling up under her own shirt and pulling something down.

“It’s – it’s a zip up,” she said with a nervous smile on her face.

The words clicking in her mind, Marinette managed to shake off enough of the daze to take in how beautifully flustered Alix looked. She was red in the face and her beautifully vibrant hair looked deliciously frazzled.

She was pleasurably squirming in front of her and Marinette found herself wondering what else she would be able to make Alix feel.

“I – I wish I could undo something of mine right now,” said Marinette breathlessly.

There was a moment before Alix stood on the tips of her toes and pulled Marinette down, their lips connecting again.

Marinette’s heart was thundering as she found her hands back on Alix’s hips and then found her fingers touching skin. Her fingers counted ribs before she reached the softness of Alix’s breasts, the sports bra hanging loosely under the shirt. Marinette could feel Alix’s breath hitch through their kiss as she firmly rubbed both nipples, her hands cupping Alix’s breasts. She sorely wished Alix could do the same to her.

Amongst all the pleasure, Marinette could feel a small amount of pain being denied that opportunity.

When they separated a few minutes later it was agonising to step back.

“Wow,” was all Marinette could say breathlessly.

“Yeah,” agreed Alix even more breathlessly.

“I –” Marinette paused and gave another deep shuddering breath. “I wish I could take clothes off transformed.”

Alix’s eyes roamed over her at the comment, no doubt imaging what it would be like to remove them. Marinette pleasurably squirmed at the realisation of how incredible attracted Alix was to her, the incredible knowledge that this girl wanted her as much as she wanted Alix.

“How far would you go? If you c-could, that is.”

At Alix’s question, Marinette’s mind raced. She could glimpse almost everything she wanted to do to this girl. A final scene lingered, the pair of them naked and cuddling, both clearly pregnant. She _wanted_ babies with Alix. There was a small jolt of pain as she realised that being head-over-heels with a girl would make that more difficult.

“E-everything,” she sputtered out. “If you’d let me, I’d do anything for you, a-and let you do anything to me.”

Alix was shaking slightly, but her lips formed a slightly shocked but happy smile and her eyes where glistening at Marinette’s words.

“Yeah,” Alix replied, her voice tinged with amazement. “I don’t think I could stop either.”

There was a content silence and they just stared at each other, and then Alix’s face fell.

“We… won’t be able to make this this work, will we?” Alix asked sadly.

Marinette swallowed thickly.

“No,” she replied sadly.

She was going to do her best to make Alix happy as her civilian self, she was going to do her best to see Alix fall for her as completely as she had for her. But Alix couldn’t know she was Ladybug, no one could know. So, while she would get what she wanted, it was unavoidable that Alix would get hurt. Alix would someday know she was Ladybug, but until then.

“I-I wish it were different.” Marinette could feel tears beginning to form.

Alix’s eyes were a little wet, but she didn’t cry.

“T-thanks for giving me this, Ladybug,” said Alix, giving her a small sad smile. “It was incredible, you were incredible, _everything_ was incredible.”

Marinette gave her a sad smile back.

“The same for me, that was…” She couldn’t put it to words. “I’m never going to forget it.”

Alix’s eyes were bright at the admission.

There was one more kiss before she took Alix to street-level.

“I –” At Marinette’s attempt to say something Alix paused her attempt to do up her sports bra without pulling up her clothes. “When I saw your older self she – she seemed happy and content. She knew what today was.”

Alix’s face morphed into a wide embarrassed smile. He eyes were watering again at the reassurance.

Marinette suddenly saw an opportunity.

“She interacted with m – Marinette; I think that’s the closest you’ll get to a hint of the future.”

Whatever guilt she felt about plugging herself like that was ruthlessly crushed by the sight of Alix in front of her. _And truthfully_? She thought this was what Alix had been implying.

“I – I think you and Marinette would look cute together.”

There was a small look of realisation on Alix’s face. Her eyebrows raised in surprise as she considered it.

“Oh,” she replied a few seconds later. “Wow, _Marinette._ ”

“I mean it.” _I really do_.

“T-thanks,” Alix shakily replied.

Marinette gat her an incredible smile, feeling giddy at the very thought. They again found themselves in content silence, before Alix looked over Marinette’s shoulder down the alley, and then looked over her own in the opposite direction. Alix was blushing furiously, but she gave Marinette a cheeky smirk before pushed her top up over her breasts.

Marinette gave a small gasp in shock and her eyes widened at the sight of Alix’s breasts. Alix was nervously smiling, squirming where she stood. The first though beyond lust was that she shouldn’t be looking, but it was quickly followed by how obvious it was Alix wanted her to enjoy this.

“I – I need some help doing it up.”

_That was a lie she could get behind._

She could certainly add another thing to the long list of things that made Alix beautiful. A quote came to mind and she found herself answering.

“The flesh certainly tempts,” she said quietly.

She reached out carefully and grabbed the two halves of Alix’s sports bra, joining the zipper together. As she carefully zipped Alix up, Marinette desperately hoped she would get lots of practice doing this in future.

“Don’t – don’t ever let anyone tell you you’re not beautiful,” she said honestly.

Alix was still holding up her shirt, but her eyes widened in surprise.

“I mean it,” she said again. “Don’t ever doubt it.”

She took the hem of Alix’s shirt from her fingers and carefully pulled the close-fitting garment down.

Alix was agonisingly beautiful, even standing there furiously blushing.

“Do – do you want to take a photo?” she found herself asking.

“Y-yeah,” Alix replied, still in shock.

“You need it for the bet anyway, don’t you?”

Alix nodded.

It helped that the one last excuse to kiss Alix was completely truthful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She masturbated twice that night. It felt shameful almost that she did in bed where Tikki might have heard. She hoped the pillow had been enough to muffle her voice… No, Tikki was definitely just politely ignoring the topic.

“Wow, this is early for you, Marinette!” Yes, Tikki definitely knew.

Tikki’s voice was completely free of any suggestive inflections, but something about what she said made Marinette certain Tikki knew exactly why she’d gotten up and gotten to school on time. It was _too_ perfect the way Tikki had said it.

“I do…” She carefully chose her words. “… sometimes get here early.”

She couldn’t actually remember one time in the last year if you ignored getting to school early to organise things for classmates.

Tikki looked at her skeptically. She ignored her Kwami’s unsaid words.

She took a deep breath before stepping into the classroom. Only Sabrina, Max and _Alix_ were there. Marinette wasn’t early regularly enough to be sure, but she doubted Alix was normally one for arriving this early.

Alix brightened at the sight of Marinette and waved her over. She looked giddy as she looked at her phone. Marinette took the seat next to her, trying not to give away her heart was pounding like a drum again. Alix’s smile was amazingly bright and Marinette couldn’t help but take the opportunity to sit a bit _too_ close to Alix.

Alix turned the screen for her and Marinette couldn’t help but let out a very small gasp.

“Wow,” she said again, thickly swallowing.

The last kiss had been sweet rather than… _hot_. Marinette had held Alix’s phone for her because she had longer arms as Alix wrapped both of her arms around Marinette’s neck. She and Alix both looked frazzled though, which was just incredible to think about. There was an ache deep inside her than she knew could be staved off if she just turned and kissed Alix right now.

She glanced at Alix’s face. She looked so happy.

“You look incredible.”

Alix blinked in surprise.

“Thanks,” she replied quietly.

Marinette wanted to ask for a copy. A copy of Alix and Ladybug, Alix and _her_ kissing. She wished she could frame it on her wall, but it would raise too many questions to ask for it, let alone framing it. She would ask Alix as Ladybug for a copy.

They just sat there together for several minutes. Marinette could smell Alix’s shampoo, and she knew she was way closer that she would normally sit to anyone.

“If –” Alix paused for a moment. Her next words were very careful. “If someone you liked showed you a-a photo of them _kissing_ someone else, would you find it… off-putting?”

Marinette glanced sideways. She could see Alix looked worried.

“Not if they were kissing Ladybug.”

Marinette try to keep her breathing level. This was bordering on a love confession.

_Fuck it_ , Marinette was going to let her impulsiveness doing the work, let the spinning hot mess in her mind do the talking; this _was_ going to be a love confession.

She turned her head towards Alix.

“If we were dating, you – you could keep kissing Ladybug.”

Alix’s eyes widened a fraction.

_Oh god_ , she _wished_ Alix would keep doing that.

Marinette noticed Alix glance at her lips, her tongue wetting her own. They were so close and Marinette had to stop herself from leaning in right then. Alix seemed to have noticed how close too. She swallowed nervously.

“Do you like me?” Alix asked.

There was a beat and then Marinette gave a quiet low laugh.

“ _Like?_ ” she asked with laughter tinged her voice. She dropped to a whisper. “I went from straight to _completely gay_ in _five minutes_ because of you. You made me feel things I –”

She gave a single hysterical laugh. She almost just admitted to masturbating to the thought of Alix.

“ _Yes_ ,” she continued, desperation in her voice. “Completely, yes.”

Alix froze in shock for a few seconds and then – glancing to the side – a small smile graced her lips. She leaned in and kissed Marinette.

It was painfully short and left her desperate for more.

Marinette glanced in the same direction to find everyone was either facing the front or not paying attention. When she turned back Alix had sobered.

“I won’t kiss Ladybug if you’re my girlfriend,” she said.

She reached out and took Alix’s hand. She wished Alix would, but the more sensible part reminded her that Alix doesn’t know and clearly won’t want to risk hurting her like that.

“I didn’t doubt you.”

Marinette shuffled a bit closer, their hands pinned between the outside of their thighs.

“I _really_ won’t be jealous if you want to frame that picture.”

She could feel Alix’s head turn slightly. She really did want Alix to frame it.

“If you don’t frame it, _I will_ … and I’ll put it on your bedroom wall.”

At Alix’s dumbfounded look Marinette giggled quietly.

“ _Really_ , I don’t mind.”

“Ok,” replied Alix, finally getting the message she was serious. “Thanks.”

“You really do look beautiful in that photo,” she added, causing Alix to blush.

The class began to fill up and Marinette knew she’d have to move seats soon. Kim then entered the room and caught sight of Alix.

“I don’t really want to show Kim the photo, but I also really want to at the same time,” said Alix. “He hadn’t even known I was gay for two hours and he spilled it.”

Marinette agreed it certainly had been rude.

Alix separated slightly from Marinette, giving her an apologetic look before gesturing to Kim to come over. As he stepped in front of the desk, Alix paused before turning her phones around.

There was a beat before Kim’s eyes boggled, then Marinette saw denial cross his eyes.

“Bullshit.”

He said it loud enough that everyone in the room turned.

“There is no way.”

Alix snorted and gave him an unimpressed look.

“I held up my end,” she said in a furious whisper. “ _Now you_ have to hold up your end.”

“There is no way you kissed Ladybug.”

Kim didn’t say it loudly, but he didn’t have to; everyone was silent and listening.

“NO WAY!”

It was Alya. She jumped up from her seat and Marinette spotted Adrien following with a look of confusion on his face. It was a bit weird to suddenly feel nothing for him. She hadn’t noticed either of them stepping in, probably because Kim stood in the way.

Alix cringed at the sound but resigned herself to showing Alya. She held it up for her.

Alya stared at the screen in shock for a good five seconds.

“Oh… you actually did it.” Her voice was quiet.

Marinette was almost tempted to act out Ladynoir Airlines plummeting to the ground, with her hand as the plane and the table as the ground, but she knew Alya wouldn’t appreciate her acting out her shipping crashing and burning so effectively.

“What?” exclaimed Adrien.

He was staring over Alya’s shoulder. He looked even more shocked than Alya.

“Ladybug?” His voice was a pitch higher than normal. His eyes switched to Alix at her seat, blushing but feeling smug. “Alix?”

She smiled and nodded.

“Ladybug likes girls?”

Alix looked contemplative for a moment.

“Maybe she doesn’t,” suggested Alya before Alix could respond. “Maybe she wanted to do something nice for a fan.”

Alix looked at Alya incredulously.

“Given what we got up to: no fucking way.” Alix looked stuck between wanting to laugh at the suggestion and annoyed.

Adrien stood there shocked while Alya got that gleam in her eyes whenever she was fishing for a Ladybug story.

“What _did_ you get up to?”

Alix narrowed her eyes and then quickly switched to smug.

“The sort of thing that would have been illegal for you to film.”

There was a moment before Alya blushed. Adrien just looked confused. Alix turned the smugness up a notch.

Marinette felt a bit warm when she realised that yes, Alya would have gotten it trouble if she had filmed what happened yesterday.

When Alya didn’t respond, Alix turned to Kim.

“Looks like you’re going to be asking Chat Noir for a kiss.” This time there was acceptance in Kim’s eyes, though he didn’t hold off on the disgust.

Adrien though broke into a coughing fit.

“What?” he asked again.

“Kim dared me to kiss Ladybug, I dared him to kiss Chat back. Then Kim got cold feet and tried to call it off as a draw. I kissed Ladybug, so now he can’t.”

Adrien looked stuck between shocked and dazed.

“But he’s a… guy,” muttered Adrien quietly.

“It wasn’t a fair bet; _you_ like girls, I don’t like guys.”

Marinette cringed a bit at Kim so blatantly spelling it out. Mind you, the admission as to what she had done sort of confirmed it, but Kim was explicitly stating it.

“Oh my god!”

This time it was Rose’s turn to exclaim. Marinette couldn’t see her behind all the people crowding the desk, but soon she popped out around them.

“You like girls?” Rose asked excitedly.

Marinette thought she must have just gotten into the room.

Alix turned her phone, a small satisfied smile on her lips. Rose’s face morphed to one of excitement and she bounced on her feet excitedly.

“Juleka you have to see this!” she shouted.

She immediately leaned in again to look at the photo.

“That’s so cute!”

Marinette couldn’t hide her own blush and hoped no one would notice. Soon Juleka was behind Rose.

“Wow!”

That was tall praise from Juleka.

“Are you… seeing her again?” asked Rose hopefully.

Alix gave her a sad smile.

“No, it’s too dangerous,” Alix replied quietly. “She was… very kind letting me down though.”

Alix’s smile lost its sadness. To Marinette it was relieving to know she hadn’t hurt Alix. A cheeky question occurred to her though.

“Did she give you a make-up kiss?” Marinette asked knowingly.

Alix’s blush intensified and she chewed her lip, looking straight at Marinette.

“Two.”

Rose squealed.

wWwWw

Marinette suppressed a groan as she followed Alya towards the table Alix was sitting at.

She had suggested they join Alix for lunch and Alya immediately latched onto it as a means to convince Alix to give her a copy of the photo or maybe and interview for the Ladyblog. She had attempted to deter Alya, but she persisted. Hopefully she was just making an attempt because she felt she had to and didn’t think she’d actually convince Alix to give it up.

Smiling at Alix she could see her girlfriend light up, but the look was quelled slightly when she noticed Alya.

“I was thinking of joining you for lunch,” she said as she took a seat.

“Yeah, sure, go for it,” Alix replied with a knowing look.

Marinette’s first thought was if she could sneak off with Alix. The second was about coming out.

She knew one of them would slip up eventually and then everyone would know she liked girls and that she and Alix were dating. She would tell her friends eventually, but she also didn’t think it was anyone else’s business. She didn’t want to share the moments with other people… but did Alix see it that way?

Alix gave her a questioning look because she must have let her worry show on her face. Marinette gave Alix a reassuring smile back and tried to… play footsies? That’s what couples did sometimes, right? She wasn’t actually sure. Alix seemed to get the message though when she brushed Alix’s leg with her toes.

“So, do you think I could get an interview?”

Alya seemed to have left subtlety at home today. Marinette gave Alix an apologetic look.

“Yeah, no,” replied Alix immediately. Her smile looked pained.

Alya looked contemplative for a moment.

“It could be anonymous; I could leave your name out of it.”

Alix shook her head.

“Still no.”

“Can I have a copy of the photo?”

Alix gave a single laugh.

“Absolutely not.”

Alya was pouting now.

“We could censor your face, just leave enough to know Ladybug is kissing someone.”

Marinette almost choked on her lunch.

“Nope.”

“Alya?” Nino asked.

Glancing over her shoulder Marinette could see Nino approaching.

“Hey dudettes,” he added with a wave to Marinette and Alix.

His eyes lingered on Alix for a moment. She waved in a “just ask it” motion.

“You _kissed_ Ladybug?” he asked.

Alix rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone before giving a tiny apologetic glance at Marinette. Once she got the picture up she turned the phone to Nino. He whistled.

“Good taste,” Nino commented, echoing his girlfriend’s sentiments a few days earlier. “That explains that.”

Alix looked at him curiously.

“That?” she asked.

Nino held up his hands, eyes flashing to Marinette for a moment.

“Not naming names, but someone is a bit down after discovering his celebrity crush is a lesbian.”

Marinette wasn’t sure how to process that.

“Like at the school?” she asked.

“Not naming names,” Nino repeated.

Alya held up a finger.

“She might be bi,” she said, giving her finger a shake for emphasis.

Marinette laughed.

“No.”

Everyone turned to her and she realised what she had said. Did she ever say to Alix she was a lesbian? _Did Alix_ ever tell her that? Shit.

“How dd you know that?” Alya asked.

Marinette glanced at Alix. She too was curious where she got that from.

She laughed nervously.

“It’s – uh – it’s obvious. Why would she like boys when she could – uh.” She pointed at Alix’s phone, about to say _when she could have Alix_. It was a _really_ terrible lie though and really did not prove her point.

“It is… passionate,” said Nino carefully.

Alix glanced at Nino.

“It got a lot more passionate than that,” Alix muttered, her face tinged pink.

Nino looked at her in surprise.

“Is it rude to ask?” he asked.

Alix considered Nino for a moment.

“Second base,” she eventually replied.

“Oh,” he replied.

A few seconds later he shook his shock off and grabbed Alya’s arm.

“Sorry, but I need to borrow Alya.”

Marinette’s eyes followed the pair until the disappeared from sight. As soon as they did she switched table side and placed herself very close to Alix.

She really wanted to kiss Alix. She chewed on her lip instead.

“How… open do you want to be?” Alix asked.

“Hmm,” she replied as she tried to put her opinion into words.

Alix took another bite of her food.

“I… don’t want to hide, but… I don’t want this to be other people’s business. Maybe more at first anyway.”

She glanced at Alix’s food and wondered if she could steal a piece. Spotting her culinary desire, Alix just picked one up and put it in her mouth.

“So… admit if asked, but don’t tell people otherwise?”

Marinette nodded because of the food she was chewing while Alix waited patiently.

“If you’re okay with it,” she added after swallowing.

“Works for me,” she replied.

Alix suddenly froze, bug eyed. She turned to Marinette.

“I… heard you met someone…” Alix said carefully.

It took a moment for what Alix was asking to register. _Oh_ , she told Alix she met her _older self_ the other day… the older self only Alix and Ladybug knew about.

“I… met an older you,” she confessed, trying to keep her voice level.

Alix only blinked in surprise.

“How do you know she was a future me? She could have been an akuma!”

‘Well…” She needed to think of something quick. “She looked just like you, only taller.”

Alix looked a bit put out at the mention of height.

Oh, that would work!

“She knew things only you would have known. So, either it was you that was akumatised or it was future you. I mean, we’ve seen time-travel before – akuma time travel… I guess it could have been a time travelling akuma.

Alix paled and looked disgusted at the memory of her time as an Akuma. Seeing her distress, Marinette bunched up closer to her.

“I assume she – _I_ – warned you about it?”

“Yeah,” she replied quietly. A pleasant thought crossed her mind. “The bunny ears looked good on you.”

Alix looked shocked though she regained some colour.

“No one is supposed to know about it,” Alix said wondering. She counted on her fingers. “Me, Ladybug –” She pointed at Marinette “– and you.”

A look of realisation crossed Alix’s face.

“Is it weird to have a future version of you basically confirm you’re supposed to be together?” Alix sounded elated. “Older me… she wouldn’t have gotten involved if this wasn’t supposed to happen.”

Marinette blinked in surprise; Alix _was_ right. She did involve herself for some reason.

“What did she tell you?” Alix asked.

Nothing in words.

Marinette took two fingers and kissed them, and then pressed them to Alix’s lips. She gave Alix a small smile.

“Just that,” she said.

“Oh!”

Alix looked like she was quivering in excitement. They started laughing. She _really_ wanted to drag Alix to a secluded room and –

“Would you like to come around to my place after school?” Marinette asked.

Her bedroom was _secluded_.

“Yes.” Alix slipped a hand under the table and took Marinette’s hand.

After they finished eating Alix checked her phone.

“Alya…” Alix gave a small groan. “She’s got a new thing to get you and Adrien together.”

Marinette’s groan dwarfed Alix’s as she planted her head on the table.

“I feel like an idiot,” she muttered.

“Huh?” Alix asked bewilderedly.

“I’ve been a lesbian the whole time,” she continued, head still on the table.

“Oh,” replied Alix in surprise before confusion crossed her face. “Wait, really? I thought you were bi.”

“No, I –” _Masturbated to the thought of you multiple times, learning how incredible masturbating was having been previously mislead it wasn’t for me because I previously hadn’t gotten anywhere thinking of Adrien._

“I feel like an idiot because… what I thought were normal boy feelings where _nothing_ compared to –” She paused, before deciding to confess to her girlfriend. “Compared to what I felt thinking about you.”

She felt embarrassed and glum.

“It’s embarrassing it took me so long to figure out.”

Alix gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

“There are people who figure this out as adults, _as old people_. So, you’re doing great, Mari.”

Alix’s reassuring smile helped easy that worry.

A new voice interrupted their time alone.

“Alright, I want to see it.”

Marinette cringed as she looked up from her spot on the table to see Chloé and Sabrina. She sat up.

“See what?” Alix asked feigning ignorance.

Chloé’s eyes narrowed.

“I _know_ you have a picture. Sabrina told me.”

Alix’s eyebrows raised before a small nasty smirk crossed her face. She didn’t hesitate to pull her phone back out. Chloé went white as a sheet when she saw the picture, her face going through several uncertain motions before settling on a blank face with pursed lips.

“Hmph,” she simply replied before stalking off, Sabrina at her heels.

As soon as Chloé was out of earshot Alix giggled.

“Oh, that was great.”

Marinette looked at her curiously and Alix gave her a knowing smile back.

“If there’s anyone in our class I would peg as a closet gay, it would be Chloé.” Alix sounded satisfied. “Did you see the jealousy on her face?”

“Really?” Marinette couldn’t help herself. It seemed… crazy.

“Yeah.” Alix nodded for emphasis. “I’m about ninety-nine percent certain she has a mad crush on Ladybug.”

That was a revelation, but then Marinette thought back to all the things she’d seen Chloé do around Ladybug. The dress-ups with Sabrina, the enthusiasm, the obsessiveness…

“Oh.”

She could see laughter in Alix’s eyes.

“See?” she asked.

“I – I never thought about it before.”

Alix gave her hand another squeeze.

“So, do you want to put a stop to it? You could just ask Alya to give it a rest.”

Marinette thought about it.

“I’m not sure I want to have to tell her we’re dating just yet. It’s going to be an uncomfortable explanation.”

Alix shrugged.

“You don’t have to; you just have to tell her you’re no longer interested.”

wWwWw

“No, it’s perfect!” said Alya insistently.

“Babe, I’m not sure now is the right time. He’s super glum right now.”

Marinette regretfully let Alix’s hand slip from hers as she stepped into the almost empty classroom. Alya and Nino were the only ones waiting for their next lesson which wasn’t surprising as the bell hadn’t rung yet. Alix was a step behind her.

“Mari!” Alya exclaimed. “Have I got good news for you.”

Nino looked pained at Alya’s words.

“Alya, I _really_ don’t think this is a good time.”

Alya turned back to her boyfriend.

“It will work; Mari will sweep him off his feet.”

Nino gave a long-suffering sigh and Marinette wasn’t liking the sound of what Alya had planned. Alya was _enthusiastic_ though, the sort of enthusiasm that got her into trouble.

“We’ve figured out the stumbling block,” she said, a wide smile plastered on her face.

She turned to Nino and prompted him to talk. He sighed again.

“Adrien likes Ladybug,” said Nino. “Or did, or something. He’s a bit… bummed to learn Ladybug probably –” he glanced at Alya who rolled her eyes “– won’t ever be interested.”

He groaned.

“Adrien is going to kill me for letting that slip.”

“He won’t when he falls for Mari.”

The words did not reassure Nino.

Meanwhile Marinette had been staring at them, mouth agape, in shock.

“It makes so much sense. It explains everything.” Alya looked guilty for a moment before continuing. “If Adrien only had eyes for Ladybug, it explains exactly why he never noticed Marinette.” She stole another guilty look and shuffled awkwardly. “I mean – no one could compete with _Ladybug_.”

Marinette groaned at this ridiculous web of connections. She almost wanted to laugh hysterically at the fact that what had stood between her and Adrien had been _herself_. It was so ridiculous in fact that she found herself watching both Alya and Nino for any sign of a joke. Both though looked completely serious, and her restrain slipped.

She laughed for maybe five seconds before pressing her lips together firmly to stop herself. Alya and Nino looked at her like she’d grown an extra head. She turned to Alix and found her staring in a mixture of shock, disbelief and absurdity. Marinette broke into laughter again.

“This is ridiculous,” she said to Alix. Alix was on the verge of laughter herself.

She turned back to Alya and Nino. There was another stab of frustration at all the time wasted, but otherwise there was nothing.

“I’m –” Unsure what to say she just shook her head until the simple string of words came to her. “I’m over Adrien.”

Alya’s eyes boggled.

“WHAT?”

“Oh, thank god.”

Alya turned to her boyfriend in shock and he held up his hands pleading.

“Look, I’ve spent _ages_ trying to get Adrien too look at anybody but Ladybug.” He looked completely exasperated just at the thought. “He either _won’t_ move on or will take ages to get over it.” He shot Marinette a worried look. “I kept worrying this was going to hurt one of you – both of you. You… _look_ okay –”

“I’m fine,” Marinette replied.

Nino looked relieved at her words.

“– now I only have to worry about Adrien.”

Alya looked shocked at Nino, and then rounded on Marinette, equally shocked.

“ _You’re fine?_ ” Alya asked, her voice strained.

She was better than fine.

“I’m fine.”

She tried to smile reassuringly, but Alya just looked skeptical.

How do you even explain to your best friend that all those days were wasted for naught?

“Really.”

She found herself glancing at Alix who gave her a small smile and a knowing shrug. Turning back to Alya though, Marinette could see she looked almost lost.

“Is Adrien here?” she asked, looking at Nino.

Nino looked uncomfortable.

“Nah, he said he had a shoot.” His face twisted before coming to a realisation. “ _Maybe_.”

The idea Adrien may have left early for other reasons was left unsaid.

She turned to her girlfriend.

“Want to sit with us?”

wWwWw

Alya was too distracted that she didn’t seem to even recognise Alix was there, solely focussing on Marinette. Nino though did give them a curious look all through class. They tried to not seem _too_ familiar, but they probably still came off as a bit close. When he looked at her questioningly, she just gave him a smile and a shrug, feigning ignorance.

“I’ll be back in a moment,” said Alya as they headed towards their lockers after class. She veered off towards the bathrooms.

Nino gave them more overt questioning looks as they loaded and unloaded stuff from their bags.

“Nino, could you do me a favour?” Marinette asked.

“Sure,” he asked with a tinge of suspicion. “What do you need?”

“Could you…” She didn’t like leading Alya around by the nose much when it came to Ladybug, let alone other things, but she couldn’t deal with Alya’s questioning tonight. “Could you invite her out with you after school?”

Nino glanced between Marinette and Alix.

“I can try,” he said eventually. “I was going to see if I could visit Adrien.”

All three of them looked pained at that.

“Good luck,” said Alix sadly.

The chance of getting through the gate to visit required at the very least an enthusiastic Adrien to overcome the hurdles.

Nino again looked at her curiously.

“I’ll invite her, dudettes. I guess I can do the ice-cream and cheering up this time then?”

“Thanks, Nino,” she gave her oldest friend a thankful smile. “We appreciate it.”

Nino again looked at them suspiciously – _more_ suspiciously.

“No way,” he said quietly out loud.

Alix blushed lightly and gave a small embarrassed smile at what Nino was quickly figuring out while Marinette looked at him in surprise. She glanced at Alix who shrugged with a knowing look.

She did say they would admit it if asked. Alix could see Marinette’s face change to nervousness.

“ _Yes_ way,” replied Alix.

Nino’s eyes widened.

“ _Really?_ ”

Alix rolled her eyes and stepped towards Marinette. She had to step on her the tips of her toes, but it did not prevent her from kissing Marinette deeply. When they breathlessly separated, even Nino was flushed. He politely didn’t stare.

“Okay, that’s a thing.” His voice strained with shock.

He glanced at Marinette and perked up.

“So, how did this happen?” he said before hastily adding: “If you want to answer that is.”

They glanced at each other again, Marinette taking the lead. She was deeply flushed, standing there hand-in-hand with her girlfriend.

“Alix came to Alya to ask about Ladybug and I realised during that I liked girls… liked Alix.” She gave Alix a wide smile. “We decided to date this morning.”

“Okay, wow!” He smiled at the pair. “I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks, Nino,” Marinette replied.

“So that explains Adrien.” He gave Alix an eyebrow wiggle. “You did good work dudette to slip Adrien out of Mari’s grasp.”

Alix looked smug again.

“I certainly do,” she replied, pretending to polish her fingernails on her shirt.

“And… Alya?” asked Nino with a concern.

Marinette sighed.

“Not today,” she said. “I’m – I’m exhausted really. I’ll tell Alya as soon as possible, but with everything going on I’m not up for it tonight.”

She was far more interested in the physical right now. She needed to figure out what Alix’s line was… she wasn’t sure she had one herself anymore.

“Yeah, I get you,” he replied tiredly himself. “So, a date then?”

Another glance.

“Yes… a cuddle date.”

It was going to be a lot more than a cuddle date if either of them could do anything about it.

“Heh,” Nino laughed. “Well, normally I’d remind you to use protection…”


End file.
